


First Day Drama

by ayaheartright



Series: Always Female Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, Drabble, Gen, Genderbending, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaheartright/pseuds/ayaheartright
Summary: Samantha Winchester’s thoughts her first day of school. Drabble.





	First Day Drama

Dad forgets to fill out my form again. The teacher falters, and gives me a confused look, unsure of the right pronoun. My hair is shaggy and short; I'm wearing Dean’s hand-me-downs; I'm twelve so I don't have anything significant to show I'm a girl.

  
Of all the things that piss me off, this is it. Hunting sucks. Moving around sucks. The hand-me-downs suck the most though. I don't know if it's because he wishes I was a son too, like Dean. He rarely leaves Dean behind.

  
“Sam Winchester, he -”

  
I don't correct the teacher. I'll be gone soon anyway.


End file.
